hello
by zi snake
Summary: Harry potter the third is moving to little hangleton. When he moves into his new house he discovers something from the past!
1. the dare

Chapter one  
  
Hi! I'm zi snake. This is a new fic idea i got while i was listening to evanescense! (number nine on the CD if any of you people reading are fans!) Eventually this will be a Tom/Harry. READ AND REVIEW!!!  
disclaimer: You people actually think i own harry potter?

* * *

I don't know why we moved to Little Hangleton. To me it didn't make sense at all. It was  
A miserable little town packed full of muggles. My father said it would be good for us to explore and try new things. I told him, "I hate trying new things - or at least new things that have to do with muggles" We were moving into a big mansion on top of hill that out looked on to the entire town. (Which is pretty small I'll remind you.) As much as I like moving into big mansions I didn't want to move into this one. Nope. Definitely not this one – the mansion was over one hundred years old. Walls were missing, paint was chipping and the house was desperate for renovations. In fact...the house was getting renovations before we moved in. My father and I were going to live in a brand new town house in the muggle city. (Ew, muggles!)

On our first day of moving in I realized that the city wasn't that bad. The house was beautiful on the inside. Each house had an identical patterned garden; the actual neighborhood had a park in the center. It was just a small children's playground but I hung around there none the less. It gave me time to think you know.

Because we were moving into a muggle town my father thought it was proper for me to go to a muggle school so people wouldn't be suspicious. Ugh...I hate muggles. We even went to a muggle market place to get my supplies. Wal-mart I believe? I had to wear muggle clothes as well. I give them credit for that. I don't really like wizard robes. They make me feel like I'm wearing a dress! When I walked into the store, no one noticed us. No one stared at us like we were different. No one even acknowledged that Harry Potter the third had just walked into the store with his father. Damn...I was really surprised when that happened.

Let me explain...my name is Harry James Potter the third. I'm kind of famous in the wizarding world. My great grandfather Harry James Potter the first conquered the evil dark Lord Voldemort. Or was it Vodlemorte? Voudlesmort? Or Voldie? Oh, right it was Voldemort...never mind. Ugh... I hate telling that story over and over again. It is ever so boring. Anyway...where was I? Oh yes...I was in that muggle store Wal-mart.

As we walked in I looked around at all the junk they needed. Light bulbs? Ha, ha...don't make me laugh. I don't know how muggles survived without magic...I guess it could explain their short lifespan...I mean my great grandfather is still alive today. He's actually planning to use a youth bringing potion to look like he did when he was fifteen.

My dad and I started to look around for someone to tell us where the school supplies are. I saw a kid my age and asked him, "Hey...mug- I mean kid. Do you know where the school supplies are?" He pointed over to my left and said, "Duh!" "Okay thanks!" I said in a sarcastic tone and under my breath I muttered, "You muggle bastard." I pointed them out to my dad and we walked over. I picked up the supplies I needed on my list that was specifically for my grade level. Or at least, my muggle grade level. Apparently muggles started school when they were five, unlike wizards who started Wizarding School at age eleven. And Muggle School lasted for 12 years plus they're after school training. (Whatever that was! I believe it was called college?) Anyway... I was in grade five. My dad and I walked home.

When I got home I put all my muggle stuff on my bed and unwrapped it and put it in my bag – my great grandfathers Hogwarts bag. I really wanted to go there, but my dad told me that until I was eleven I have to go to the Muggle School.

The next morning was a weekend so I decided to go outside and get some exercise. I walked past some muggle children-playing ball. I decided to ignore them until one of them called out to me. "Hey Potter! Aren't you moving into the _Riddle _house?" I recognized him as the muggle boy from the store. I replied calmly, "Yes I'm moving into that mansion on top of the hill, if that's what you're talking about." One of the other muggle children yelled, "And did you know that its haunted Potter?" Harry replied sarcastically, "Oh my god! Ghosts! I'm absolutely terrified! Tell me more!"

The muggle children must not have realized that he was being sarcastic because the one from Wal-mart said, "Okay, but I'm warning you Potter!" "Okay, here it goes, over one hundred years ago the Riddle family was having tea in the family room." "I'm terrified." Harry said in the most sarcastic voice he could muster. The muggle boy pretended he didn't notice. "They were talking about economics or something when suddenly they heard a hissing sound. But it wasn't your typical hiss, oh no. It was more like a snake language!"

"So tell me kid how does this _snake language_ go." Harry asked with a smirk on his face. "I don't know something like: Siaaaaahashhhhihethhhhh, Zsighashiiiiiiiiislyhisssssss!" "I'm trembling in fear." Harry said. "Anyway..." Another muggle boy began. "The Riddle's tried to ignore the hiss, they thought it was a piping problem of some sort. But the hiss became louder and louder!!! Until finally it went away. It was gone for a good hour or so, until finally they heard another sound, footsteps or something! The riddles trembled in their seats until finally they sent their son, who they had been talking to, to go find out who it was. His name was Tom Riddle." "They say he had a son, but he got rid of him for some reason. No one knows why." The kid from Wal-mart said. "So, Tom Riddle walked through the hallways when suddenly he just stopped. They say he saw something that scared him so much he died." Harry added, "Maybe it was a demon...or FRANKENSTIEN!!!" The muggles screamed when he yelled Frankenstein. "Man, you guys are easy to scare...so what happened to the other Riddles?"

"Well." One of the muggle children began in their scary story voice. "The other Riddle's got worried about their son after he didn't come back so they came to investigate...only to be KILLED!" Some of the muggle children jumped. "And the scary part is, that all of them were perfectly healthy, nothing wrong with them...there were no signs of heart failure, or any sudden death thing like that. In fact the only thing the doctors could find that was wrong with them was the look of terror in their eyes!"

Harry gasped. "I have to hand it to you guys." Some of the muggles began to smile because they believed they had succeeded in scaring Harry – or at least until Harry finished, "That must have been the worst scary story I ever heard!" Later..."

"Not so fast!" The muggle from Wal-mart said. "If you're so...not scared of that place, I dare you to go in there tonight and stay there for an hour!" "Okay." Harry said. "I'm going to be living there soon, I don't think staying their for an hour will kill me." "Hold on!" One of the muggle children added. "How do we know that he's stayed there for an hour?" Harry answered for them, "I'll bring a flashlight and you guys will be outside...I will turn on the light in every room and sit in the very room where the Riddles died. You guys will know I'm in there because the lights are on. If my flashlight goes off, either get me more batteries or run for help. Got it?" The muggles all nodded in agreement.

* * *

Okay the actual first chapter that i typed on microsoft word was wayyyy longer but won't take the whole thing for some reason so i had to modify the ending and make it a cliff hanger! But don't worry it was originally going to be a cliff hanger as well but a lot more suspenseful. Chapter two will be up soon! Oh and remember Barney the dinosaur says to read and review!!!!!  
  
Zi snake  



	2. something hissing this way comes!

  
  
Chapter two

Cool i made Chapter two already! Notice how short it is!!! This is because it is the original ending of chapter one! Just put them together and you have a solid, long chapter! But for now you have to stick with two.  
disclaimer: I do no own Harry potter yet but i am working on it! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY DON'T HAVE HARRY POTTERS CONTRACT ON EBAY!!!! I THOUGHT THEY HAD EVERYTHING!!??!!

* * *

Later that day, Harry's dad announced that he would be going to a party that night held by his wizarding friends and Harry's mom. Harry's mom was living closer to London for work purposes. Anyway, He said that he would probably be gone all night long – perfect for Harry's plan.

Harry walked outside. It was a warm summer night – but it was still creepy. Harry thought that he noticed an owl perched on a night lamp staring at him. Harry was dressed in all black clothes. The pants were a bit tight but he didn't care – with his skinny figure it wouldn't matter much. He walked over to the Muggle Park and noticed that all the muggle boys had thought of wearing the same thing. Each one was wearing some form of black clothing – the muggle boy from Wal-mart was wearing baggy, black sweatpants. "He must be fat." Harry muttered to himself.

"Do you have the flashlight?" He whispered nervously. "You seem scared. You aren't afraid of an old mansion are you?" Harry said completely ignoring his question. "No! Of course not! It was just really hard to escape my house without my parents noticing! And you didn't answer my question!" "Really? What was it?" Harry asked. "DID YOU BRING THE FLASHLIGHT?" He yelled angrily. "Shut-up. You'll wake the mug- I mean your parents. And yes, I did bring a flashlight." Harry answered in an annoyed voice. "Okay! Lets get going." One of the muggle children said happily.

When they arrived at the Riddle house, Harry realized why muggle children made up ghost stories about it. Great vines were climbing up its side and weeds were all through out the garden. Some of the windows were broken and old curtains blew in the breeze. The doors paint was chipped and it was very dark inside. Harry quickly got over his fear and said to the muggle children, "Lady's first." "Hold on!" The fat muggle from Wal-mart said. "The deal was: we watch you go around the house for an hour. We don't have to go in it!" "Very well." Harry replied "See you in an hour." "WAIT!" Someone yelled from behind them. "Sorry I'm late. I had to wait for my parents to go to bed." As the boy got closer (is that how you spell closer?) Harry recognized him as the smarter muggle boy. "Harry. I got you this blueprint of the Riddle house off the Internet. I hope it helps!" "Thanks." Harry replied gratefully. (He's actually not being sarcastic with a muggle! I do believe I've accomplished something!) "Well, here it goes."

Harry ran up the hill and stood in front of the door. He shivered as he touched the doorknob – it was freezing! He opened the door and walked inside. He immediately turned on his flashlight, as there was no available light source in the room. Harry scanned the room. It was a hallway – It had a wooden floor, there were many great paintings hanging on the wall, a dusty grandfather clock stood in the corner. The glass on it was broken but it seemed to have the correct time, 12:00 midnight. Harry looked at the blueprint the muggle had given him. Apparently he was in the entry hall. There was only one available exit and that was to the dining room. Harry walked in and looked around with his flashlight. There was a beautiful, large wooden table in the center of the room. A showcase shelf was on the inside of the room. Inside it were some priceless antiques. A white carpet covered the floor. It was stained with mud and other prints. One of them looked like a snake had just slithered through – but Harry ignored it.

He consulted his map again – the next room was another hallway. At the end of that hallway there was two destinations: the kitchen or the _family room. _Harry knew he couldn't escape a dare so he took one deep breath and moved onto the next hallway. It was a very empty hallway. The walls were painted a deep green color and the floor was wood again. As Harry walked through he heard a noise. It was very faint but there was no mistaking it. It was the sound of a hissing snake.

* * *

Another cliffy. If anyone reviews this story please do not kill me for making to cliff hangers. Oh and i know this seems odd for an author to ask but....if any of you are good anime drawers or just good artists in general draw me a pic of tom riddle please! Or if you know of a good webpage with tom riddle pics tell me!  
the craziest author in the world,  
Zi snake  



	3. a string in a box

Chapter three  
  
Yay new chapter. My story has only been out for two days and it already has three chapters. i feel so special. su sqecial i wan 5 revieus befor i update agan.  
  
disclaimer: i don't own harry potter. bite me. NO NOT REALLY! ow...  
ps: this picks up after harry hears the snake hissing.

* * *

Harry looked around with his flashlight – he didn't see a snake anywhere. He decided to keep walking. As he reached the end of the hallway there were two doors – one was a lovely blue color and the other was a dark black. Harry consulted the map the muggle gave him – The black door leaded to the kitchen and the blue door leaded to the family room. Harry sighed with relief and opened the blue door. The family room was fairly nice it had three large windows in the back that looked out onto Hangleton. (The larger version of little Hangleton.) All the bright lights from the city gave the room an odd, blue, glow.

The floor had a blue carpet. (The same color as the door.) Surprisingly the carpet had no stains unlike the white one in the dining room. Bookcases lined the walls and an old fashioned radio was next to a fireplace. In the center of the room there were two couches and one large black chair. The back of the chair was facing Harry. Harry decided to look around the room a bit more.

As Harry walked over he heard that odd hissing noise again – it was coming from the kitchen. Harry decided to find out what it was, it was a good thirty minutes before he would leave the Riddle house and he wanted to do some investigating.

Harry exited through the blue door and walked back into the hallway – the hissing sound was more pronounced then ever! He walked over to the black door – it looked like it had something carved on the front. He couldn't quite make it out but it looked like T.M.R

"Whatever that stands for?" Harry muttered. He pushed open the door and looked inside the room. It was your typical, old, kitchen. Gas stove in the corner and a table to the side.  
A counter with a microwave on it, cupboards, a yellowing sink, a giant snake in front of the door – wait.

Harry screamed and ran back to the door he came through – to late a snake was in front of it hissing angrily! In fact snakes were everywhere! They covered the tables and slithered around him. They hissed and climbed and hissed some more! Harry ran across the room stepping on smaller snakes as he went – just as long as he got out of the room! He noticed a knife sitting on the table – his only chance of defending himself. He grabbed it and ran towards the giant snake in front of the exit. "Take that!" He yelled stabbing the knife through its head. The snake screamed and hissed in pain. It spun its bloody head around and sunk its teeth into Harry's arm. "Ah..." Harry said. He could feel the pain flowing through his body, his body was weakening, and he could feel himself slipping from reality.

When Harry awoke he was in a dark room. It looked like a dungeon almost. He placed his arm on the ground to help him get up when he felt seething pain through out his body. "Right...the snake bite." He muttered angrily. He managed to get up without using his bitten arm. He looked around the room – it was pitch black. Harry looked down; surprisingly his flashlight was still next to him. He picked it up and turned it on. The room had stonewalls and a stone floor. He looked up at the ceiling – there was a big crack in it. Harry thought to himself, "I must of fell through the floor when I collapsed on that snake. I knew this place was one hundred years old!" Then he thought, "I wonder if this place is on the map that muggle kid gave me?" He looked at the map: it showed no room what so ever underneath the kitchen. "Well hopefully this place has an exit." Harry looked around the room – there was only one visible exit and that was a small hole in the wall just big enough for him to fit through. "Well...I don't have anywhere else to go, might as well see where this takes me."

Harry barely managed to crawl into the hole without hurting his arm. As he crawled through the tunnel he couldn't help but notice the other footprints in it – it looked as though someone else had used this tunnel before. The tunnel began to go a bit uphill – it was very tiring for poor Harry. When he reached the other side Harry came into another stone room – except this time it had something in it. In the center of the room there was a wooden box. Before opening the box Harry checked the room thoroughly for snakes. Then he crawled over to the box. On the top the same initials were written: T.M.R

Harry carefully used his good arm to open the box. The box was empty except for a piece of string. "What a waste." Harry thought. He closed the box, scooped it up in his free hand and then stood up. This time there seemed to be an exit – another black door. Harry opened it cautiously, the door lead outside into the backyard. Harry sighed with relief and ran back to the front. It took him a while to get to the front yard considering his injured arm, the box in his hands and the fact that he was running up hill.

When he finally reached the front yard the muggle children called out to him, "HARRY YOU ARE ALIVE!" "Yeah." Harry replied weakly as some of the muggle children hugged him. "Hey watch the bite." He yelled as one of them touched his injured arm. "Hey were did fatty go?" Harry asked. One of the muggle children replied, "You mean Joey? He went home, he said you probably died or something and that we were wasting our time waiting here." "But we never left!" One of the others piped in. Harry smiled and thought, "Maybe these muggles aren't that bad after all." "So tell us what happened!" One of the others asked excitedly. Harry replied, "Look, I'd love to but maybe tomorrow. I'm really tired and my dad might get home soon." "Okay." They all replied. "Lets meet at the park tomorrow." One of them suggested. "That sounds good." Harry answered with a yawn. "Later."

When Harry arrived home he quickly ran inside, locked the door and ran into the kitchen to care for his wound. He washed off the blood in the sink and wrapped it in a cloth. He wore long pajama sleeves to keep his dad from noticing. After that he placed the T.M.R box under his bed for safekeeping. Harry climbed into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay i have a plot and harry will not discover Tom yet. He will soon....maybe even chapter four but for now...its just a box...with a string. If any of you have seen that one spongebob episode with the secret box you'll know whats gonna happen! oh and remember no updates till i have a total of seven reviews! ....so get reviewing. :p  
  
zi snake  



	4. a very secret box

_Hey! I finally updated! Yippee!! I actually had this chapter writtten for a while but I kept thinking i could add more on to it... Oh, that and my FIFTY TONS OF FING HOMEWORK!!! _

_Yes i know i need to calm down. _

_Anyway i hope you enjoy this chapter! I worked my butt off on it! _

_disclaimer: So Zi Snake do you own harry potter? _

_Zi snake: NO! damn you people make me depressed... _**  
**

**

* * *

**

** Chapter four**

Harry groaned. He couldn't sleep – his wound was hurting too much. He got up and took off the bandage. It was swelling. "This is just great." Harry thought to himself. What was he going to tell his dad? "I'll just tell him a wild snake at the park bit me." Harry said to himself. He couldn't think of anything else to do so he decided to look at that box he found in the old Riddle house. He reached under the bed with his good arm and pulled out the box. He looked at it more carefully this time. He noticed that the letter T.M.R had a greenish glow to them. "That's odd." Harry muttered to himself.

He opened it – same old piece of string. It was gray and long. Harry started to twirl it around in his fingers when suddenly the bottom of the box came off! Inside there was an old book, a wand and a piece of paper. Harry excitedly grabbed the wand and examined it – it was a deep brown color with a light stripe down the middle. "It looks like lightning." Harry thought to himself. He then looked at the old book. It had a big hole in it. Harry opened it – it looked pretty useless. He flipped through all the pages until he reached the last one. On it were the words, "Help me." In messy handwriting, Harry looked at the hole in the book – it looked something had practically eaten through it. "I wonder if I can repair it?" Harry thought to himself.

He ran downstairs and grabbed one of his fathers spell books – then he came back up as fast as he could. He flipped through the pages until he found the repairing spell. Harry grabbed the wand and muttered, "Oculus repairo." The hole began to materialize until it was gone. Harry flipped to the back of the book and the words "help me" were gone. Instead the book said, "thank you."

"Cool" Harry thought. "Well now that I healed the talking book I think I should get rid of this damn snake bite." Harry raised the wand when suddenly it began to glow a strange green color. "That's odd." Harry muttered. The glow spread out to the entire room so Harry decided it was best to back up against the wall. He threw the wand to the floor thinking that it would make it stop but it only made matters worse. The glow started to spread onto him, when it reached his snakebite Harry cried out in pain. "STOP!!" He yelled at the wand. Like that did any good. It started to suck him in. He grabbed onto the bed but the wand only started to pull that in to at a slower pace. Harry growled. "Well, I guess it has me…who knows maybe I'll have some fun in Little Hangleton after all." Harry let go of the bed and went flying into the wand as it absorbed him in one flash.

When Harry woke up he was lying face down in a bed with white sheets. "Yuck…dirty sheets." Harry thought as he spit them out. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. It had a beautiful arched ceiling with curved windows to let the light flow in. Eight pillars were in the room, either to look decorative or to hold up the ceiling. Suddenly a woman came up behind him and asked, "Are you awake?" "Duh." Harry thought. "Yes, miss I am." He responded politely. "Oh, such manners!" The women squealed. "Shh!" Said a soft voice. "May, you might startle him." "Where am I, who are these people, what am I doing here? Wait…I'm starting to remember something…box, wand, odd light, yucky sheets." Harry thought as he groaned. "Well," Harry thought. "I might as well answer these questions." "Where am I?" Harry asked aloud. "Hogwarts of course!" The woman, May, said happily. "She's starting to piss me off…" Harry thought. "B-but…how did I-I get here?" Harry wondered aloud. You see it must be very strange to find something in a box that takes you to a place across the country, so, as you can imagine Harry Joseph Potter is very frightened and confused. The soft voice said, "I believe Tom Marvolo Riddle can answer that one!" "Tom Marvolo Riddle…" Harry thought. "Where have I heard that name before…oh well. I'll just hear what he's got to say." The man with the soft voice walked out the room and came back in with a tall, black haired boy. "He wore standard Hogwarts robes and from what I could tell was a Slytherin. His face was…. perfect." Harry thought. "Every detail looked as though it had been carved by god himself. Although his dark green eyes that were boring into my own gave me the creeps. Enough daydreaming." Tom sat down in a leather green chair a couple of feet from Harry's bed and turned towards the man with the soft voice. He looked slightly angry as though he had been angry before and some of the anger was still left in him.

"What does he want?" Tom growled. "I want to know how I got here!?!" Harry asked/yelled impatiently. He wasn't going to wait around for some old man to yell at Tom for being rude he just wanted to go home! "Anxious little brat aren't we?" Tom sneered. Harry growled. "Look, can you just tell me how I got here so I can go home!" "Besides," He added in an undertone. "What did I do to you anyway?" Apparently Tom heard. "What did you do to me? I was trying to sleep, it was 1:00 at night and you fell out of nowhere onto my bed and, and…well you caused a riot in the dormitory!" He yelled. "So sorry for your dorm room." Harry replied in a sarcastic tone. "I fell out of nowhere, eh?" Harry began with anger in his voice. This whole ordeal was really starting to get to him. "How do you know? Did you even see anything!?!" The man with the soft voice and May slowly walked out of the room. Harry didn't notice. Tom responded, "Look I only woke-up when you…when you…" "When I what!" Harry yelled angrily. "When you kissed me." Tom said quietly a blush starting to come on his cheeks. Harry's voice softened as he said, "I don't remember doing that." "Well, you fell out of nowhere on me and I guess our…lips connected or something." "Whatever." Harry said trying to brush the whole thing off. "What am I supposed to do now!?!" "I don't know" Tom admitted. "I guess you'll join Hogwarts?"

* * *

_Once again i hope you enjoyed this chapter!__  
And i don't care about how many reviews i don't not unget. That didn't make sense did it..yay!  
Oh and i got that string in the box thing from this one episode of spongebob squarepants!  
It was called "The secret box" or something._

Until next time............  
FAIRIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Zi Snake  
_  
_  



End file.
